Mielőtt - Anna Todd
by hiccstrid105
Summary: A Mielőttben megismerhetjük Hardin Scott Tessa előtti életét, megtudhatjuk, mi történt a Miutánt követően, és még több bepillantást nyerhetünk a viharos #Hessa románcba. Adjuk át magunkat az igaz szerelem magával ragadó fergeteges erejének. Mielőtt Hardin találkozott Tessával, olyan volt, mint egy tomboló vihar.
1. Információk a könyvről

A fordítás az alábbi kiadás alapján készült:  
Anna Todd: Before  
Gallery Books, a Division of Simon & Schuster, Inc., New York

A kitalált történet szereplői is kitaláltak, mindennemű hasonlóság a valósággal a véletlen műve.

Fordította: Gondáné Kaul Éva  
Szerkesztette: Orosz Klaudia  
Tördelés: Gelányi Mariann

Copyright © 2015 by Anna Todd  
Hungarian translation © Gondáné Kaul Éva, 2019  
Hungarian edition © GABO Kiadó, 2019

* * *

Még mielőtt bármi történne, hogy én fordítom. Nem, csak publikálom, habár nem szabadna, de én teszek rá. Kellemes olvasást a továbbiakban.  
Nem tudom, milyen időközönként tudom feltölteni a részeket, mert nem kevés idő 314 oldalt begépelni


	2. Hessa lejátszólista

The Fray: _Never Says Never_

Imagine Dragons:_ Demon_

The Civil Wars: _Poison & Wine_

Ed Sheeran: _I'm a mess_

The 1975: _Robbers_

One Direction: _Change Your Ticket_

The Weekend: _The Hills_

Andrew Belle: _In My Veins_

The Cab: _Endlessly_

Halsey: _Colors_

Kelly Clarkson: _Beautiful Disaster_

Passenger: _Let Her Go_

A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera: _Say Something_

Hunter Hayes: _All You Ever_

Bon Iver: _Blood Bank_

One Direction: _Night Changes_

Ron Pope: _A Drop in the Ocean_

John Mayor: _Heartbreak Warface_

Jon McLaughlin: _Beautiful Diseaster_

One Direction: _Through the Dark_

Coldplay: _Shiver_

Kodaline: _All I Want_

Sia: _Breathe Me_


	3. Mielőtt 1 rész - MIELŐTT

Kiskorában a fiú arról álmodozott, hogy mi lesz belőle, ha felnő.

Talán rendőr, vagy tanár. Anyu barátjának, Vance-nek az volt a munkája, hogy könyveket olvas, és ez tetszett volna neki is. De a fiú nem volt biztos a saját képességeiben – nem tartotta magát tehetségesnek. Nem tudott énekelni, mint az osztálytársa, Joss. Nem tudott nagy számokat összeadni és kivonni, mint Angela. Az osztálytársai előtt alig mert megszólalni, nem úgy, mint a vicces, nagyhangú Calvin. Csak egy dolgot szeretett csinálni: a könyveit olvasni. Mindig várta, hogy Vance hozza neki a következőt: hetente egyet, néha többet, néha kevesebbet. Voltak olyan időszakok, amikor a férfi nem bukkant fel, ilyenkor a fiú unatkozott, és újraolvasta a régi kedvenceit. De mindig számíthatott arra, hogy az a kedves bácsi visszatér hozzá, egy könyvvel a kezében. A fiú egyre magasabb, egyre okosabb lett, és úgy tűnt, mintha minden új könyv érkezésével nőtt volna néhány centit.

Az idők során a szülei megváltoztak. Az apja harsányabb és slamposabb lett, az anyja pedig fáradtabb, és éjszakánként sokat sírt, egyre hangosabban. A kis ház falaiba beivódott a dohányfüstnek meg az alkoholnak a szaga. A mosogató állandóan tele volt mosatlan edényekkel, és az apja lehelete mindig whiskytől bűzlött. Ahogy teltek a hónapok, a fiú lassan elfelejtette, hogy nézett ki régebben az apja.

Vance gyakrabban látogatta meg őket, és a fiú észre sem vett, hogy az anyja más nem sír annyit. El volt foglalva azzal, hogy barátokat szerezzen magának. Illetve csak egy barátot. Aztán az a fiú elköltözött, ő pedig nem tartotta fontosnak, hogy másokkal barátkozzon. Úgy érezte, nincs szüksége barátokra. Nem zavarta, hogy egyedül van.

Aztán egy este idegen férfiak jöttek a házukba, és az élmény megváltoztatta a fiút. Végignézte, mi történik az anyjával. Az élmény megkeményítette, feldühítette, és ezek után idegennek érezte az apját. Nem sokkal ezután az apja többé nem jött haza tántorogva a szűk, koszos otthonukba. Elment, és a fiú megkönnyebbült. Nem érezte e whisky bűzét, nem törtek el a bútorok, nem lettek újabb lyukak a falban. Az apja nem hagyott mást maga után, csak egy apátlan fiút, és rengeteg felbontott cigarettásdobozt a nappaliban.

A fiú utálta a cigaretta utóízét, de tetszett neki, ahogy a füst megtölti tüdejét. Mindegyiket elszívta, és amikor elfogytak, vett magának még. Barátokat szerzett, ha barátoknak lehet nevezni egy csapat lázadót és bajkeverőt, akik csak gondot okoztak neki. Elkezdett kimaradni esténként, és a dühös fiúkból álló kis csapat ártalmatlan csíntevéseiből lassan komoly bűntettek lettek. Egyre sötétebb mélységekbe süllyedtek. Ők is tudták, hogy ez helytelen, sőt kifejezetten bűnös, de úgy gondolták, hogy csak szórakoznak. Úgy érezték, hogy joguk van hozzá, és élvezték az adrenalin áradását, a hatalom szédítő érzését. Minden egyes ellopott ártatlanság után arrogánsabbak, éhesebbek lettek, és újabb határokat léptek át.

A fiú volt a legszelídebb közöttük, de leveszítette a lelkiismeretét, és már nem álmodozott tovább arról, hogy tűzoltó vagy tanár lesz. A nőkkel való kapcsolata szokatlan irányba fejlődött. Vágyott az érintésükre, de került minden szerelmi kötődést. Ez az anyjára is vonatkozott, akinek többé nem mondta, hogy szereti. Különben is ritkán találkoztak. Szinte mindig az utcákat járta, és a ház más semmit nem jelentett neki, csak azt a helyet, ahová a csomagok érkeznek. Vance csomagjaira egy Washington állambeli cím volt firkantva.

Vance is elhagyta őt.

A fiú népszerű volt a lányok körében, akik valósággal rávetették magukat. Hosszú körmüket a karjába vájták, miközben hazudott nekik, csókolta és megdugta őket. Szex után a legtöbb lány szerette volna átölelni a fiút. De ő többnyire lerázta magáról a kezüket, nem csókolta csupasz vállukat. Többnyire lelépett, mielőtt magukhoz tértek. Az italbolt mögötti sikátorban vagy Mark apjának a boltjában lézengett, elfecsérelve az életét. Italboltokba tört be, aljas videókat készített, megalázva a hiszékeny és naiv lányokat. Nem volt már képes érzelemre, csak gőgöt és haragot érzett.

Az anyjának végül elege lett. Elfogyott a pénze és a türelme, és nem tudta tovább elviselni a fia önpusztító életmódját. Az apja egyetemi tanári állást kapott az Egyesült Államokban. Egészen pontosan Washingtonban. Ugyanabban az államban, sőt városban, ahol Vance él. A jó ember és a rossz ember megint egy helyen voltak.

Az anyja nem tudta, hogy a fiú kihallgatja, amikor az apjával beszél, és megállapodtak abban, hogy odaküldi hozzá. Úgy tűnt, az örege összeszedte magát, bár a fiú ebben nem volt teljesen biztos. Nem lehetett biztos. Az apjának volt egy barátnője, egy kedves nő, akit a fiú nagyon irigyelt. Ő az apja jó oldalát kapta. Józanul elköltött közös vacsorákat és kedves szavakat, amelyeket ő sosem hallott.

Amikor megérkezett az egyetemre, egy diákszövetségi házba költözött, hogy bosszantsa öregét. Nem tetszett neki a hely, de egy kis megkönnyebbülést érzett, amikor bevitte a dobozait a szép nagy szobába, ami az övé lesz. Itt kétszer nagyobb szobája lett, mint a hampsteadi otthonában. A falon nem voltak lyukak, a fürdőszobában nem másztak fel bogarak a lefolyóból. És végre volt egy hely, ahol az összes könyve elfért. Eleinte magának való volt, és nem barátkozott senkivel. A társasága lassan alakult ki, és nemsokára ugyanazt a sötét mintát követte, mint otthon.

Találkozott Mark hasonmásával az óceán másik partján, és ez megerősítette benne az elképzelést, hogy mindennek így kell lennie. Lassan elfogadta, hogy mindig egyedül lesz. Jól értett ahhoz, hogyan kell másokat megsérteni és kellemetlenséget okozni az embereknek. Megint bántott egy lányt, mint azt a másikat, és közben ugyanazt az izgalmat érezte, ugyanazt a vad, pusztító energiát, ami életét uralta. Inni kezdett, akárcsak az apja, tehát még képmutató is lett, mert már nem volt joga haragudnia rá.

De nem törődött vele. Teljesen érzéktelen volt, és a barátai segítettek megfeledkezni arról, hogy az élete üres.

Nem érdekelte semmi.

Még a lányok sem, akik megpróbáltak közel kerülni hozzá.

* * *

**Na, ez is begépelve. Remélem mindent jól írtam. Kellemes olvasást a továbbiakban!**  
**Ui.: A könyv három nagy fejezetből (részből) áll: Mielőtt; Közben; Miután.**

**A Mielőtt részben megismerjük pár háttérszereplő előzetes életét, mielőtt Hardinnal találkoztak.**  
**A Közben részben megtudjuk, hogy Hardin szemszögéből milyenek voltak a találkozások Tessával (ez így huszonhárom kisebb-nagyobb részecskéből áll)**  
**Majd a Miutánban még több háttérszereplő életébe nyerünk bepillantást a Hessa románc után. Az utolsó két részletében pedig a Scott családról lesz egy kis leírás, természetesen Hardin szemszögéből.**

**Ennyit erről a kis ismertetőről, legyen szép napotok!**


End file.
